


No Man's Land

by Daegaer



Series: Captain Crowley [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, Soldiers, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley during the Great War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man's Land

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is taken from a very funny list of similes taken from GCSE essays from 2003.

Shots rang out, as shots are wont to do. Crowley gritted his teeth and pulled the dying boy backwards, cursing. His nerves suddenly could take no more and he jumped up.

"Give it a fucking rest!" he screamed at the enemy lines, noting with satisfaction the sniper's sudden death.

He picked the boy up easily and sprinted back, healing him as he ran.

"Sorry," the boy whispered.

"It's OK, you're not dying."

"You're. . .glowing, Sir."

"I said, you're not fucking dying. Cut that out."

His men pulled them to safety. He couldn't take this much longer. Screw Hell's plans.


End file.
